


What if

by halsteadchicago (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellarke AU Week, F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/halsteadchicago
Summary: Clarke griffin had everything she ever could want as she had her parents and her best friend Raven, and even her amazing boyfriend Bellamy as she went through high school. until one day when Bellamy went missing and no one could find him, Clarke was left with trying to move on but never giving hope that she would see her love again.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

{Two years ago }  
-  
Bellamy Blake was sitting not far from the living room in which his sister Octavia was giving a huge speech about her collage situation, He just chuckled before looking down to see his phone buzzing, his girlfriend Clarke was getting up right about now so He then excused himself from where he was sitting which his sister just nodded and Bellamy sighed as his parents didn't even care that he wasn't eating with them or that he even left the room. Suddenly he heard his dad say his name and Bellamy didn't stop to even hear it, but it was about controlling his life again which made him mad cuz his dad never tried to do it with Octavia.

Bellamy just laid down on his bed and had made sure that his door was closed before he started to text Clarke, she always made him smile no matter what was going on in his life and He was so lucky that they met that day in high school. Bellamy still didn't believe that he deserved her "BELLAMY GET DOWN HERE " his father yelled from downstairs and his dad even slammed the door downstairs, he sighed and locked the door before sneaking out his window and carefully landed before running to the griffin house. He wasn't going to deal with his father today mostly because he was planning a special dinner with Clarke and nothing was going to ruin it , He saw Octavia nod before she shut the windows and he heard her make up some lie to their father and Bellamy Smiled and before he started to run the 4 miles to his girlfriend's house.

~  
Clarke Griffin was the only child of Abby griffin and her late father but she was the spitting image of him, she never really knew him since he died before she was born or that's the story her mother always told her. Now she was 16 and in a relationship with one of the sweetest guys to exist even her mother jokes about adopting Bellamy, But tonight was their 2 year anniversary and she hoped that today he would ask her the very important question but if he didn't then which was the move in question and there was no doubt that she would say yes to him.

{the present }

Clarke was living at her own place now since moving out of her Mother's house and it had been years since Bellamy had disappeared, She went out every day to look for him but it was never successful and for the past few months Her friend Monty was sharing the place with her. And every day he asked if Bellamy had just left and was actually okay and That's when Clarke would lose it, "HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME, SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM" she didn't mean to yell at him and would apologize to him But every day without knowing what happened to Bellamy she was losing a part of herself.

It was Tuesday today and Clarke was sitting on the floor of the closet looking at everything in it because how was she supposed to go through and decide which stuff of Bellamy to keep? , But she had made a promise to Monty that she would clean out this closet so that's why she had opened one of the boxes and whispered "just give me a sign bell, please I can't go on like this " she tried not to cry as she took the lid off the box, The first thing in the box that she picked up was the first picture they took when they met, Clarke didn't even try to fight the memory from coming back as she laid down on the floor.

{flashback}

"Hey, are you Clarke?" A guy came and tapped her on the shoulder which had made her spun around and saw him standing there, She took a deep breath before turning to face him "Yes and you are?" She spoke while trying to find her friend Raven who seemed to be nowhere."I'm Bellamy Blake, I and my sister just moved here " He spoke and even followed her as she walked to hit the next class, but Clarke stopped and looked at him, "oh your the new neighbors down the street, sorry I can't help I have to find my friend " Bellamy looked sad and nodded before he had walked away.

Clarke promised to make it up to him tomorrow, but she needed to find her friend Raven because Raven was going away and she wanted to talk to her. But Bellamy would be there tomorrow and Clarke would even bring cookies, it was how she made it up to people and it always worked.

{end of flashback}

Clarke hadn't left her spot since that morning but Monty had come in and found her sobbing on the floor "CLARKE?!" He ran to her and started to hug her, "the day I met him, he wanted my help but I pushed him away " she croaked out through tears. Monty rubbed her back as he waited to see if she went on, "what if he's dead and that was the last thing he remembered?" She cried into his shoulder. "Hey, we don't know he's dead okay? He could be alive Clarke " Monty tried to calm down the sobbing sleeping griffin, he never should have asked her to clean out the closet but he promised to make it up her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**{Flashback}** _

Bellamy didn't let his new neighbor see his heartbreak, he was never good at making friends not without making someone mad. His dad had moved them across the country and he had to leave his friends John and Echo behind, "wait I'm sorry, I can show you around " Clarke's voice had pulled him to the current time and had made him stop and he turned around. "You don't have too " he had tried to tell her but Clarke stood her ground and then shook her head and held out her hand, he nodded and followed her but not before waving at his sister Octavia who had already made a new friend.

"Bellamy right?" Clarke asked which made him turn his head in her direction, He nodded and quickly caught up with her. This town was interesting to him not just because of Clarke but because Bellamy was not use to people being nice to him, so he was not going to take this for granted as Clarke showed him around the halls that day.

_**{end of flashback}** _

Clarke wasn't too happy with another dream of her and Bellamy she threw her pillow across the room, Tomorrow she had to go home and help Octavia clean out her brother's room and She wasn't ready for it. Clarke knew it was hard for her when Bellamy disappeared but it didn't hit that it must have been much harder for Octavia since she never got to speak to Bellamy that day, That's why she agreed to go over and help but Clarke was going to drag Monty over to help them as well or She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle being in that house.

"Clarke? You home?" Her mother's voice spoke which pulled Clarke out of her mind, and sighed but paused before opening the front door which wasn't far from her bedroom. "Mom hey " she tried to shake the memory that was coming, but she didn't want to forget Bellamy ever again. Her mom nodded and quickly hugged her because she knew that this week was hard for her, "Call if you need me" Abby said before disappearing into her office which Clarke didn't mind as she exited the house.

_**{flashback}** _

"Clarke where are you?!" Her mom yelled as she looked for her in the house which had not many places to hide, Bellamy was hiding under her bed and Clarke was trying not to giggle as her mom finally reached the room. "Bellamy Blake you better not be here " Abby crossed her arms and tried hard to not be mad as she saw how happy her daughter was, Bellamy finally stood from where he was hiding and turned his attention to her and tried to soften whatever Clarke`s mom would say..

"Sorry Mrs. Griffin, I couldn't wait to see her " he looked down with sad eyes, and Clarke tried to look that way too "Sorry mom " she whispered but her mom pointed to the door . "you both are coming down for food now," Abby Griffin said before smiling and then walking out, Bellamy looked over and pulled Clarke in for a kiss " come on let's go," he said as he pulled away but waited so he could walk down with her. 

_**{end of flashback}** _

She put the thoughts aside and pulled Octavia in for a hug "Clarke " Finn said with such hope in his voice, Octavia nodded and dragged her inside before Finn could try and get them to talk "I missed you so much, Clarke " Octavia said as they started packing Bellamy`s things in boxes, "I'm sorry I haven't been around" Clarke pulled her in for a hug and was glad to see her best friend and sister from another mother again and promised not to stop seeing her again.

She was grateful to have spent time with Bellamy's sister and they talked the rest of the day with embarrassing stories about Bellamy, but now she was home again and reality was about to hit in and Clarke knew she was home alone until the movie was done and Raven or Monty could come over. she was now sitting on her bed with a box which was full of pictures of Bellamy and her and even Octavia, Clarke held one of him after their first kiss and as she looked at them that she felt tears go down her face. "where did you go bell?" She wiped her tears and held the pictures of him close, as the night fell down on her Clarke wondered if her Bellamy was out there somewhere missing her and wanting to come home.


	3. Chapter 3

{the next day}

today was a day that Clarke wishes she never had to witness because three years ago Bellamy had disappeared with no trace, but today she would spend with their old friend Jasper who was telling his stories about him and Bellamy. Clarke asked if he wanted to come over but Jasper said he had to go home but they agreed to meet again and keep in touch, just like Bellamy would want for them so She waved bye to him before heading into the house.

Clarke knew that tears were coming as she held a picture of them hugging near their senior year "bell, why" she asked as she was tired of feeling so broken but Bellamy was a part of her and with him gone she couldn't go on even if he was dead and something had happened she just wanted some end to this nightmare. 

_**{flashback}** _

Today was the last day before the senior year started Clarke was looking forward to it because she has Bellamy by her side, and The two were going to celebrate two years of being together after their graduation. that's why today she was making him a gift because She knew that she had a few hours left before Bellamy would be over, but when it came time to meet him outside. There was no one there which worried her, she held the gift in her pocket and headed to school not knowing that yesterday would be the last day that she ever saw Bellamy Blake but also the last day anyone ever saw him.

Clarke texted him a lot but got worried when no one was replying, so she texted Octavia and headed into the first class. Because maybe Bellamy overslept and his phone was dead and that's why he wasn't here, but that's when the principal walked into class and asked Clarke to come to join her in the office.

_**{end of flashback}** _

Clarke quickly shook her head at the memory and started to clean her room, But she thought about that memory and sighed because she didn't know that September 3rd was the last day she would have seen Bellamy. "hey!, sorry I'm late" Octavia had come over with the listings and plopped herself down on Clarke`s bed, since college was a few weeks away Clarke and Octavia really needed to find their apartment before the day was over so they could get settled in fast which would be a record for them.

"these places look good"

"I like that one and it fits our budget "

Clarke smiled and finished packing all of the stuff in her room before walking over and laying down next to her best friend, "your mom okay?" Clarke asked Octavia who shook her head and sat up. "3 years, we all miss him" Octavia pulled Clarke in for a hug just as Abby opened the door and handed them to envelopes, "food is ready" and with that, the two girls were left alone and even laid back down.


	4. Chapter 4

_**{The Next Week}** _

Clarke had kept sweatshirts that belonged to Bellamy which her mom was against because she wanted Clarke to move on, but Clarke couldn't get rid of them especially since they reminded her of him. so she decided to wear them for the first day and she was finally ready and joined Octavia by the front door, her best friend was so happy and even laughed seeing how Clarke didn't even brush her hair as she was joined them and Clarke just shook her head and headed off to the car  
  
Clarke believed no matter what happened that she had wanted Bellamy to be apart of her, "Stop being so quiet, it's like driving with Monty " Octavia finally poked her which made Clarke laughed for the first time in a while. "Don't you compare me to him, I'm much better shotgun " she laughed but this day was going to be hard, Clarke didn't even bother to roll down her sleeves but Octavia was too focused now on which song would play next.

Collage was more difficult than high school ever for Clarke but the difference between the two, Was that in high school she has Bellamy beside her but now she was alone except for her friends. Raven and her roommate Octavia. But they only had one class together then Clarke was on her own for the rest of the day, Clarke didn't like people talking about Bellamy like that so She felt she had to stand up for him since he wasn't here himself to do it for himself. 

{flashback}  
Clarke watched her new neighbor Bellamy walk into the school, she smiled and even admitted to herself that he was good looking. But after a bad breakup with Finn she wasn't looking for another relationship, but she heard" fight" and rolled her eyes because she didn't want to deal with one more thing today. And that's when she ran in and saw Bellamy on the floor bleeding and Finn was punching him. 

"Stop!" She yanked Finn off him and slapped him which made him gasp and try to reach down again, but Clarke was fast enough and she knelt down to help Bellamy up when the teacher asked everyone to go to class. "Can I take him home? He's hurt " she asked the teacher who just happened to be Mr. Pike, he nodded and she tried to help a very injured Bellamy home which wasn't very easy since Bellamy was half-conscious.

{end of flashback}  
  
Clarke wiped away the tears she had from the memory and Clarke just smiled and walked over to the car, it was time to head home for the day and luckily Octavia was there and she waved over at her. Why did she have to cry every time she remembered something bad or good about Bellamy, She sighed and focused on driving since Octavia wanted to sleep on the way home but that's when she swore she saw a guy that looked like Bellamy walking but he was gone just like that. "I'm dreaming " she whispered as they pulled into the driveway, her roommates were clearly having a party or something, But that's when it hit her today was her birthday But it was the first birthday without Bellamy .


	5. Chapter 5

{Saturday Morning}

It was finally the weekend and that meant Clarke could just rest and lay in bed all day, but her mind was on yesterday before she came home because she thought she saw Bellamy on the sidewalk, and she wanted the universe to stop playing with her mind.

She just wanted them to tell if he was dead or alive which Clarke finally took this as a chance to get her day started, as Her mom was using this weekend to check on her but her stepfather Kane was gone for a while. "What's going on?" Clarke asked as she walked in the living room and her two besties were fighting on the floor, "Go back to bed griffin " Octavia said as raven pinned her down.

Clarke laughed and walked out the front door to get the paper which usually her dad did, But that's when she saw him again and part of her wanted to call out to him. But The guy who looked like Bellamy was standing across from her street, but that's when she saw a woman wrap her arms around him.

But it was only for seconds as that woman dragged the guy away and Clarke was left with her mouth open, she ran back in and pulled them apart "Guys I think I just saw Bellamy " she whispered which made them stop and look at her. "Wait what?" Octavia asked which made Raven stand up tall and Clarke told them and then even showed the picture she somehow managed to get, "he looks like Bellamy, but we would need proof " Octavia said as she handed back the phone.

"guys I think that really him, Mila is an only child but this would explain where he's been, but we will need to get him from her "

Clarke nodded and sat down against the chair because she couldn't believe she finally saw Bellamy after three years, But then all the questions hit and she looked like someone was choking her. Clarke was thinking in her brain but then Raven finally pulled her out of her mind, "Hey we will get the answers but right now we need to get him away from Mira okay?" Clarke nodded and stood up with them before going to finally get something to eat.

They never did see him again that day even after checking out through the window, but Mira kept trying to convince Raven that she did have a brother named Doug Who just happened to look like Bellamy Blake. Clarke stayed at home and paced back and forth and She believed the only reason why Bellamy was with Mira was that he had no memory, but then she wondered what could have happened that Bellamy lost his memory and why no one saw him for three years.

She pulled out a photo of them together and started to cry, "I miss you so much " she whispered as she laid down on the bed but then Octavia came and laid down with her. "I miss him too, but we will get him back" Octavia then pulled Clarke into her lap, and they just looked at the photo together and hoped Bellamy would soon be with them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**{three years ago}  
** _

Bellamy was making his way across the sidewalk and he saw his phone light up and which had made him worried , Because Clarke wouldn't know he was surprising her. That is when he stood up against the tree so he didnt block the sidewalk and looked at the number, He really thought that he had gotten rid of her for good but Bellamy quickly hit reject and walked onto Clarke's street. But the phone kept buzzing which annoyed him and he mumbled as he walked to another tree and finally picked it up, maybe know Echo would finally leave him alone.

~

**"stop calling me!"**

_" come back, please"_

" **I'm finally happy now either leave me alone or I will call the cops"**

_"you will come back"_

**" I Have moved on, so goodbye Echo"**

~

Bellamy screamed and put his phone away and sighed because Echo needed to understand that they were done, He was happy with Clarke and never was going to leave her. Today he was going to tell her his college choice and propose and It was big steps but he was ready for it but he just hoped that Clarke did too.

Now just a few more steps and Bellamy would be in his girlfriend's arms and He kept hearing someone walk behind him, Bellamy kept looking over his shoulder but seeing no one so maybe it was just a cat. Maybe he was being paranoid and it was nothing but that is when he felt a pain, and that's he fell down and saw everything go black .

{Hours later}

Bellamy woke up and started to rub the back of his head, and he saw that he was tied up at a door of a car, a girl he didn't ever remember seeing walked up. "Ladies I got him, " the girl said that's when he saw his crazy ex Echo walk out. "good job Mira, we just need to make him not remember and I can have him back," Echo said as she knelt down in front of Bellamy. He then spat in Echo`s face and she just laughed, " get started, the faster we work the sooner ill have my Bellamy back in my arms " then She just got up and let Mira do her magic and waited by the back door.

It was now in the present time Bellamy linked arms with Mira as he looked over at the girl, "who was that? She seemed to know me" Mira scoffed and turned him around. "Listen she's a crazy person, she thinks your some dead guy called Bellamy " he nodded and walked away with her, but even though he didn't remember anything He felt like he knew that girl, but with Mira said he didn't then she was right.

Right then Echo walked out and spun her arms around him, but then Mira whispered “we need to talk " she thought only Echo had heard her talk. Bellamy pretended to go to sleep but he hid behind a wall and saw his Echo and Mira talking, "We almost got caught, Clarke knows Bellamy isn't dead " Mira whispered which made Bellamy was confused and tilted his head and lean in closer. 

"Wait how?! Did she know he was with you?" Echo said as she paced back and forth but Mira shook her head "I told her he was Doug and my brother " Mira whispered but at that point, Bellamy had heard enough and stepped out the back. Luckily Miraa and Echo didn't see him sneak out, but he pushed past the kitchen area and walked out the door. He was heading to that strange girl's house, he didn't know what was going on but Bellamy hoped she could help bring all of his lost memories back.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke hadn't left the living room since yesterday it's just that she couldn't believe that Bellamy was alive, But then she wondered what happened and she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she rested when she saw it was raven."Hey, he's alive okay? We will bring him home " Raven whispered as Octavia came in the room, her best

"so we won't know what happened to him until we get his memory back, but will we get home to follow us over Miraa?"

She asked as she placed down the plates and even-handed them all napkins, but Clarke sat down on a couch and started to think and even took her sandwich. But that's when they all heard the doorbell ring, it was all confusing so Raven went forward and her mouth dropped when she saw who it was . Bellamy didn't know why he was at this strangers house , but for some reason he trusted her and hoped she would help him get his memory back. 

"Hi" he said as another girl opened the door and Raven smiled before yelling into the house, "guys get over here "That's when he saw the stranger and her friend walk over, "can we talk?" He finally found his voice again and All three of them nodded and let him in . Bellamy stayed quiet as everyone looked at him, "Look I don't know who you are or who anyone is really , but I thought maybe you could help me figure it out " Bellamy finally said and Clarke couldn't face him at all . 

This was her boyfriend and he didn't remember her or them at all , and then she thought about his family, "Clarke!" Raven yelled and made her turn around , Bellamy was now looking at her and she ran outside so Raven opened her mouth but Bellamy walked over to her , "can I try? " he asked and Raven was unsure but she nodded and opened the door for him .

Clarke didn't know how far she ran as she stopped to take a breath but she felt a hand on her shoulder grabbed their hand punched their face and threw them on the ground, but that's when she saw Bellamy laying on the ground with a bloody nose. "im so sorry" she said as she helped him stand up again, "I take it we knew each other? he asked as he stood up again and Clarke sat down and he seemed to follow.

"We use to umm it doesn't matter, what matters is helping you so you can go home to your family," she said as she tried to stop the bleeding, Bellamy seemed to understand and looked around "so where do we start?" he asked as they walked back to the house. Clarke decided to have Octavia and just her because She believed they could do it, "first lets get you cleaned up and settled then I call your sister for help" she said as Bellamy just nodded and sat down on the bed holding the towel to his nose.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been days since discovering Bellamy was alive and Clarke was over at the backyard behind their house, But would they be okay? Would they pick up where they left off or was this the end of the road for them?. "Clarke? What are you doing here ?" Octavia asked as she opened the back door, Clarke stepped back and Octavia shut the door after following her, "Clarke, come back inside" Octavia kept asking as they walked to the special lake. 

Octavia quickly walked over and helped calmed down Bellamy who didn't know who Octavia was, but then she tilted her head and looked at Raven who just shook her head and watch Clarke hold Bellamy's hand . "Echo and Mira, don't worry they are taken care of," she said as Bellamy looked up at them,"How do we get my memory back ? Please I want to be myself again " Bellamy held on to clarkes had and looked at everyone else in the room.

Octavia nodded and sat down on a chair across from them and Bellamy looked at Clarke and he even through he didn't remember her, for some reason he trusted her and leaned his tired head on her shoulder and Clarke looked over at Octavia and Raven and smiled "we will bring him back" the both of them nodded and walked to spare rooms separate. Clarke gently laid his head down on the soft couch and grabbed her boxes of letters to him, for some reason she believed that these letters were the key to bringing him back. 

she carefully kissed his forward and walked back to her room, she knew bellamy would wake up soon and she could not be there when he read the letters. but Clarke couldn't sleep that night knowing he was in the living room, so she turned her head and saw the clock read "2 am" and she finally walked to the living room and saw him sitting up. "Did you write these to me?" He asked as she walked into the living room and Clarke stayed silent but that's all he needed, "Clarke I..." Bellamy started but that's when Clarke pulled him in for a hug.

" so my letters was all it took?" She asked as he pulled back and Bellamy chuckled and grabbed her hands "no it took seeing you and Octavia together plus the letters " he smiled and walked them over to the couch, Clarke wanted to ask if they were getting back together But he just went through a rough three years and she wasn't going to force him. Bellamy opened his arms and felt Clarke crawl on the couch next to him, he was okay with staying here with all of them but he was worried that this was all a dream.

"Hey, sleep"

"yes princess"

Clarke chuckled and realized how much she missed him calling her that, right now she would be the friend he needed. But maybe one day they could pick up where they had left all those years ago, but they were both pretty tired as she pulled the spare blanket over the both of them and finally had a goodnight's sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellamy still didn't have all of his memory back From the last three years but he did know his baby sister Octavia and Raven and his friend Clarke, well that is what he told Clarke last night but the truth is that Bellamy Remembered everything but he couldn't get back with Clarke and it wasn't because he didn't feel anything for her, it was because everything Mira and Echo did to him .

Bellamy couldn't be in a relationship and he knew he shouldn't have lied but he didn't want to destroy the smile on her face, that's why he was in the spare bedroom at their place and Octavia came in and sat down beside him. "hey you doing okay? "She rubbed his back as he leaned his head on his shoulder, "did I do the right thing and lie to Clarke?" he whispered and Octavia sighed and didn't stop rubbing her brother's back.

"big bro, I honestly can't tell you what to do. you need to trust your heart" she kissed his forward and stood up, Bellamy hadn't moved from his side on the bed "Clarke loves you and I'm sure she would wait her whole life for you "Octavia smiled at him and shut the door behind her.

Bellamy stayed in his own thoughts for a few hours till he walked over to Clarke's house he made sure to check his surroundings first, "bellamy? what are you doing here?" Clarke asked as he knocked on the door and He took a deep breath and pulled her outside. " I lied Clarke, I remember everything" he finally said she went to hug him when he pulled away, "I cant Clarke, im not ready " bellamy finally whispered he was so scared of her reaction that he didn't see her nod and lift up his chin.

  
Clarke walked with Bellamy to the park as she spent all these years wanting him back so Wanting to be his girlfriend again , but she never thought of what Echo and Mira would have done to him . "Hey Clarke ? Tell me about what you been up to these years " Bellamy finally said which made her come out of her own mind, "You know it's in the letters " she said as she skipped ahead which made Bellamy sighed and she heard a little hurt in his voice.

but when she turned around Bellamy was right next to her . "Clarke listen I'm sorry " Bellamy finally cut the quietness, but she just nodded and jumped in the lake and Clarke sat on the edge and played with her feet in the water. But she saw Bellamy was still feet away from her "We aren't talking now? I finally come back and this " he scoffed and faced the water, Bellamy finally broke and walked over to her. "I hate that I can't be with you right now! I love you Clarke! But what they did to me I can't! I can't do it " He finally broke down crying, Clarke pulled him into her arms and let him cry "shh I'm here now and I'll always be here " she didn't even care that they were now wet because Bellamy needed her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**{two years later}** _

Bellamy was finally entering college and he lived with Octavia and his mom would visit every once in a while but her life was busy, Clarke tried waiting for Him and it got hard but she wasn't going on dates but she did hate seeing him girls flirt with Bellamy . Bellamy was on his laptop trying to finish a paper and She didn't know how long it would be till Bellamy would want her, but for now she was okay with them being best friends and just having him in her life once again.

Bellamy was close to being his old self again but what if the old him was dead the day he went missing, He looked up from his book and he knew about Clarke's full busy day which hurt because he thought she had stayed home to talk with him. But he had a feeling this weekend he was finally going to be ready, Bellamy didn't want to rush himself but he didn't want to wait another day.

_**{the weekend}** _

but how would he win Clarke's heart back and What if he was too damaged and wasn't good enough, Bellamy just sighed and went back to his boring old book but it was finally the weekend and Bellamy couldn't wait to tell Clarke his big news, but when he went outside that's when he saw her lying in the grass. he took deep breaths and slowly walked over to her he would not blame her if she said no to him, "Hey, everything okay?" He asked and Clarke smiled and sat up as he made his way over to her, Bellamy nodded and grabbed her hand and laid back down.

"I'm ready Clarke" he whispered as he stared up at the sky which made her turn and look at the blake laying right next to her, "Bellamy that's a big step are you sure?" Clarke looked deep into his eyes and she waited for this for so long but were they both ready for it?. Bellamy kissed her cheek and nodded "I don't want to let echo and Mira ruin my chance at happiness", Clarke smiled and pulled the both of them to their feet "then Bellamy blake will you go on a date with me?" she said as she ran her fingers though his hair while giggling loudly.

None of them were paying attention as it got dark outside and Bellamy was laying down on a blanket that he brought outside, Clarke was laying on top of him sleeping with her arm around his neck. They were dating because Bellamy wanted them to start over and Clarke didn't care what they did as long as she had Bellamy by her side from now on, "hey princess, we should head in and I should head home" Bellamy said waking up a very tired Clarke. 

But she knew he was right and got up but she gave him puppy eyes and a cute pout, But Bellamy gave her a kiss on the cheek, "see you tomorrow princess " he said and waved as Octavia pulled up to drive him home.


	11. Chapter 11

_**{the epilogue }** _

Bellamy Blake was standing in front of a mirror at the local church and his sister was being siszilla and making sure his wedding was amazing. But he felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest which was normal on a wedding day, Octavia ran in and hugged him and smiled as she wiped his cheek "Hey stop, Clarke is a lucky woman okay?" She said patting his suit and Bellam just looked down at his baby sister and smiled. 

"Thank you for giving me the push I needed," he said into her ear, Octavia stepped back when Lincoln walked in, "It's time, let's get started " she smiled at him and hugged her brother and left him and Lincoln standing there . Meanwhile Clarke was finding any excuse to freak out Raven was clearly annoyed with her, "Just get in your dress it's almost time " Raven said holding it out Clarke finally stopped and looked at her. 

"I just can't believe I'm engaged to Bellamy like it's happening " she finally said and Raven chuckled as Octavia walked in, "How can I help? My brother is just as nervous as you but it will be fine " she kissed her on the cheek. Octavia then went to help Harper work the hair when Clarke sat down, but Bellamy's mom didn't want to come to the wedding, she didn't like Clarke and hated that he went back to her. 

But his friends Jasper and Miller were here along with his sister and her boyfriend Lincoln, and Bellamy was waiting near the door with them "can't believe in ten minutes you will be a married man" that got out of Bellamy a laugh. Miller looked and nodded and looked back at them"your sister says it's time" Bellamy nodded and the doors were opened, He could feel all the butterflies as he walked down the aisle, but while everyone else was seated he cried one last time.

Clarke held onto her mom's arm as the doors were opened until she saw Kane had arrived and took her so her mom could sit down in front, she saw everyone looking at her but it didn't matter because As soon as she saw Bellamy in his suit looking at her. Then all of her worries faded away and It was just her and him in a room of love and support, and she waved her to Bellamy as they got closer to the front. Her Dad kissed her on the cheek and let Bellamy take her up the steps, "hi love " Bellamy whispered into her eyes as the priest got started but Clarke didn't take her eyes off him as it got closer to the vows.

{1 hour later}

Clarke was officially Mrs Clarke Blake and she hadn't let go of Bellamy`s hands yet, but she thought back this almost didn't happen but he came home. She looked over and saw Bellamy smiling down at her, nothing would ever stop this day from being the best day of her life because Clarke had Bellamy and was never going to lose him.


End file.
